


One true pairing

by tata_red



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Драбблы и зарисовки по ОТП ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> подходящий арт от MoonPantera - https://moonpanthera.deviantart.com/art/Snow-2-278529833
> 
> 30.11.12

Снегопад для этих широт был нонсенсом. Крайне редко белые осадки закрывали собой землю, однако этот февраль стал исключением.  
Сначала Фаулер возмущался насчет проснувшейся активности десептиконов, потом поутих под строгим взглядом Джун, признав, что решение погоды может не зависеть от фиолетовой фракции.  
Бамблби, Арси и Балкхед, каждый со своим другом, уехали кататься и играть в снежки - у кого на что фантазии хватит.  
Смоукскрин не жалел, что, по выражению Мико, не "обзавелся своим человеком-другом". Так же он не жалел, что не сможет погонять по шоссе - слишком скользко стало.  
Он вышел с базы - густое белое крошево - снег - падал с небес. Видимость была плохая, как при тумане или проливном дожде. Только было холоднее. Снежинки, как и капли дождя, проникали под броню. Смоукскрин поймал одну на палец и увеличил фокус, присвистнув. Потом поймал вторую, третью - у каждой был свой рисунок, сотканный из хрупкой структуры. Маленькое творение природы слабыми иголочками леденило броню. Смоук вспомнил рассказ Арси про холод, намного более жестокий, и слабо мотнул шлемом - не хотел бы он оказаться в тех условиях.  
Юный автобот подошел к своему командиру, и встал рядом. Прайм сцепил манупиляторы позади себя в замок, и с задумчивым видом смотрел вверх. Насколько Смоукскрин успел изучить настроение лидера, оно у него было довольно расслабленным.  
\- Красиво, - произнес он, косо взглянув на Прайма - подходящее ли время для бесед.  
Прайм ответил легким кивком, чуть развернувшись в сторону собеседника.  
\- Этот мир показывает нам удивительные вещи, мой друг. Пока есть возможность, нам надо брать эти мгновения тишины и покоя, чтобы наблюдать.  
\- Да. То, что мы не делали уже давно, - протянул Смоукскрин.  
Разговаривать не хотелось. Хотелось стоять рядом и смотреть. На искре было тихо и спокойно.  
\- Оптимус, этот снег - как мягкие прикосновения. Он - для всех нас..  
Прайм улыбнулся оптикой и положил манипулятор на наплечную брону Смоукскрина, не отрывая взгляд от неба.  
\- Да, Смоукскрин - для всех нас.


	2. Chapter 2

Смоукскрин предпочел бы ехать ночью, а днем скрываться.  
От всего - от палящего солнца, от посторонних глаз и визоров.  
Но дело звало - отсиживаться было нельзя.  
Он радовался, что у него хватило смекалки сосканировать для альт-мода корпус менее приметной машины. И хотя он старался ехать медленнее, мощный мотор иногда вел его вперед, быстрее и быстрее. Искра тоже звала - он чувствовал, что на оставшейся базе дела пошли очень туго.  
Трансформер упорно стремился к мигавшему красной точкой месту встречи. Их, автоботов и людей, разбросало по разным городам Америки, не слишком далеко от базы, но и не слишком близко. И теперь они все съезжались вместе, чтобы разработать план. Увы, не наступления, а для начала - выживания. Смоукскрин весь извелся без новостей - они перед отъездом договорились не связываться между собой, чтобы десептиконы не могли их отследить. Было почти невыносимо не знать, что случилось с базой, с Фаулером. С Праймом.  
Смоукскрин резко затормозил. Ночь холодила дверцы, а искра пылала жаждой деятельности, и Смоук резко поменял направление, направляясь к базе.  
И вот он подъехал к Джасперу. И так немноголюдный город будто вымер. В домах нет света, шторы задернуты. Повсюду стоят копы, удивленными взглядами провожая машину с полустертым автоботском знаком на капоте.  
Смоук подъехал к базе.  
К тому, что было базой.  
Он стремительно трансформировался и ускорил было шаг, но был вынужден затормозить - перед ним стоял Фаулер.  
\- Ни слова! - резко сказал Смоук, подняв манипулятор.  
\- Я все-равно сделаю то, что мне нужно.  
Фаулер только вскинул ладони в успокаивающем жесте, и отступил.  
Смоук медленно шел вперед. По оплавленному песку, по обгорелым камням. По покореженным балкам, по почерневшему символу родной фракции на полу.  
Он не умел плакать, как люди, но внутри нестерпимо ныла искра, манипуляторы невольно сжимались и разжимались, дентопластины стиснуты, линзы беспрестанно обшаривают все вокруг в поисках намека, признака на..  
На что - он запрещал себе думать.  
И тут, справа, в переплетении кабелей коммуникации и кусков арматуры, он увидел знакомые очертания.  
Вокруг были выставлены красно-белые конусы.  
Смоук подошел. Под ногами хрустело крошево, оставшееся от базы, ненадолго ставшей и его базой тоже.  
Он медленно присел перед торчащим вверх красным манипулятором, и опустил шлем. Не уберегли. Не помогли.  
Юный автобот не думал, что все так пойдет. Он не думал, что Прайм останется на базе до последнего. И вот..  
Мысль о том, что лидера надо было оберегать, не удивляла его. Он знал - что не только лидер для них, но и они - для него. Он был готов помогать, но в данным момент его помощь.. была запоздавшей.   
Судорожно скривившись, он повел рукой вокруг черной ладони, вспоминая, как в первый раз пожал ее, как искра разрывалась от восторга. Так же сильно, как и сейчас - от горя.  
Он сузил линзы. Пусть их мало. Пусть они разрознены. Они смогут, они поднимутся.  
Поскольку он наблюдал здесь только один манипулятор, а не Прайма целиком, можно было предположить, что.. что Прайм выбрался и ушел. Только куда?  
Смоук встал, вышел на открытое пространство, по-прежнему игнорируя Фаулера, трансформировался и с визгом шин уехал к точке сбора.  
Они не оставят Прайма, только не сейчас - в самый темный для них час.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.12.12


	3. Chapter 3

Cмоукскрин пропустил мимо аудиодатчиков то, что Прайм фактически назвал его новым лидером. Осознание, что тот единственный лидер, которого он признавал, близок к дезактиву, медленно доходило до него. Он должен был помочь - в этом молоте скрыта огромная энергия. Надо каким-то образом передать ее Прайму. Но как? Лихорадочно соображая, Смоук мелкими быстрыми шажками мерял отведенный им кусочек земли. Он не был сведущ в артефактах, так же как и медицине. Базовых знаний починки тут явно не хватало.  
Смоукскрин отчаялся, перебирая в памяти немногочисленные файлы медицинской тематики.  
Ему - Прайму - нужен был Рэтчет. Но связываться с ним было очень рискованно - отряд десептиконов прибудет намного раньше, и все, что Рэтчету останется - созерцать искореженные корпуса двух бывших сознаковцев. Если к тому моменту автоботы еще останутся на Земле..  
Смоукскрин опустил шлем. Всегда задорно торчавший вверх красный двойной шеврон поник. Неужели нет никакой надежды.. Неужели нет помощи? Неужели он будет вынужден смотреть, как из его Прайма утекает необходимая энергия?  
И тут он наткнулся на файл. Очень старый, явно загруженный им в свою память по ошибке. Или этот файл состоял в стандартном пакете документов элитного стража? Не было времени выяснять.  
Существовал один способ, как вернуть угасающую жизнь - добровольная отдача искры. Смоукскрин смутно представлял, зачем чисто теоретически этот способ был нужен - иначе на поле боя солдаты гибли бы пачками, вливая жизнь своих искр в товарищей. Но способ был, и алгоритм действия был описан пошагово.  
Необходимо любое прямое подключение. Слегка смущаясь, Смоук вытащил из своего моторного отсека кабели. Из моторки Прайма ничего не надо было вытаскивать - она была разворочена взрывом, так что кабели сами торчали пучками из брони. Далее следовало открыть камеру искры - свою. Этого было достаточно, чтобы спасительная энергия шла по кабелям - и лилась из искры.  
Автобот тщетно посылал команды на открытие - створки оставались наглухо закрытыми.  
Кто хотел умирать добровольно? Никто, особенно когда впереди столь многое ждет.  
Но Смоукскрина это не волновало. Не он должен был жить, а Оптимус. Вот она - его великая судьба, лежит перед ним, жизненные системы вот-вот остановятся, их хрип был еле слышен в пещере. Вот она - его великая судьба, помочь своему лидеру выжить любой ценой. И никакие другие великие свершения его не прельщали.  
Смоукскрин силой раскрыл створки. Прочный металл скрежетал, но поддавался. Оставалось отдать последнюю команду на передачу энергии. Смоукскрин надеялся, что этого хватит. Что всей мощности его маленькой искры хватит на то, чтобы дать Прайму еще сил.  
  
Он не знал, что помощь к ним двоим уже спешила. Что она была близка.  
Увы, недостаточно..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01.05.13


	4. Chapter 4

Долгая война была завершена. И даже относительно малыми потерями, как в автоботском составе, так и среди человеческого населения.  
Автоботы, починившись и вдоволь перезарядившись, решили отпраздновать. Смоук всеми правдами и неправдами уговорил Прайма к ним присоединиться. Он использовал его же оружие - пламенные речи про единство, про общую победу, про почтить память погибших. Даже Рэтчет, проникнувшись, проворчал что-то про старое отсиживающееся на базе корыто.  
Сэр Ультра Магнус, однако, решил остаться на базе. Сурово и слегка неодобрительно посмотрев свысока на поредевшую армию автоботов, он произнес:  
\- Должен же кто-то присматривать за базой! Ее нельзя оставлять пустую. Идите! - Его голос смягчился, - победу.. нашу победу.. нельзя не отметить.  
  
Решено было далеко не отправляться, так, отъехать на пару миль от базы, и устроить что-то вроде пикника, по выражению Мико. Она восторженно размахивала руками и просила Джека разрешить ей сделать глоточек шампанского, в такой то день! Джек, повеселевший от болтовни неугомонной Мико, перебрасывался с ней шуточками по поводу возраста. Прайм вез на себе кубы высоко- и среднезаряженного энергона. Смоукскрин и Бамблби устроили по пыльной пустыне гонки, виляя начищенными бамперами, а Рэтчет своим умеренно-ворчливым тоном ругал их за поднятие в воздух пыли.  
  
Ближе к вечеру, когда веселье еще было в самом разгаре, Смоукскрин подошел к Прайму, который уже некоторое время стоял поодаль и смотрел в небо. Он кивнул Смоукскрину:  
\- Я никогда не устану смотреть на небесный свод этой планеты. Астрономы их древности читали судьбу по звездам. Могли ли они представить то, что происходит сейчас?  
Смоук передал один куб Оптимусу и отпил из второго, промолчав. Он многое мог сказать на эту тему, но предпочел ее не развивать. Расслабленные высокозаряженным тяжи требовали постоянно переступать на месте, иначе был риск позорно свалиться на землю. Обернувшись вокруг своей оси, Смоукскрин взял Прайма за манипулятор и потянул за собой. Жест вышел непринужденным и легким, как и все, выходящее под действием заряженного.  
\- Тут недалеко есть место, откуда просматривается заходящее солнце.  
Он сделал пару шагов, но потом резко развернулся:  
\- Подожди, ты ведь -  
Договорить ему не дали. Прайм отбросил початый куб в сторону и сделал шаг к солдату, мягко взяв его за края шлема.  
\- Смоукскрин.  
Искра юного автобота почти замерла от мешанины эмоций. Да и сам он замер. Его манипуляторы застыли в воздухе. Время будто замедлило ход, существовал только он, и его лидер, ясной пронзительной оптикой смотрящий на него сверху вниз. Потом Смоукскрин, решившись, положил ладони на бедренную броню Прайма, некогда бывшую значительно уже, и привстал на супинаторах. Оптимус не стал ждать, пока он дотянется, и поцеловал его сам. Казалось, они соревнуются в жадности, но когда первый порыв утих, они замерли, соприкоснувшись шлемами.  
"Видимо, даже в сдержанном Прайме заряженный что-то высвобождает", - мелькнула у Смоукскрина озорная мысль, и он, пробормотав "Мало!", снова поцеловал командира автоботов.  
Прайм по внутренней связи слегка сбивчиво пытался ему втолковать, что их могут увидеть.  
"Так мы на открытом пространстве! Конечно увидят!" - Жизнерадостно ответил Смоукскрин, переместив ладони чуть ниже.  
Прайм тяжело выпустил горячий воздух и почти силой уволок юного солдата за скалу.  
  
Не услышать шум и лязгание автоботам было тяжело, и они старательно делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Чтобы их друзья оставались в неведении и спокойствии, Балкхед врубил их с Мико любимую группу, и Бамблби, гудя в тон, демонстрировал свои познания в человеческих танцах.  
\- За Землю! - Предложил тост Джек.  
\- За нашу Землю! - Поддержала его Мико.  
Отмечание протекало исключительно весело и умиротворенно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23.05.13


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Смоук под наркотиками, а Прайм - под Смоуком *-*  
> Навеяно артами:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/89c4c2f2a345ea94106cedca9f409ca7/tumblr_mn9qv9WAoB1srhyfpo2_1280.png  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/a4bdc3201fe2e6b643f0a6cff88bf5bd/tumblr_mn9o6sRrHz1srhyfpo2_1280.png

Я выхожу из цикла перезарядки посреди ночи. Причина - неуемное беспокойство. Этот зверюга из далекого прошлого кибертронцев - предакон - не дает мне покоя. Все время думаю о том, как его нейтрализовать, но дельных идей нету. Мы катастрофически бессильны против него. И я вспоминаю, что недавно видел краем оптики, как Рэтчет вертел в руках колбу с зеленым наполнителем. Он, конечно, сразу спрятал ее при виде меня, но недостаточно быстро. Сделав пару наводящих вопросов у Бамблби, я понял, что это за штука. Синтетический энергон, повышающий уровень силы в несколько раз. По словам Би, Рэтчет под этой штукой выделывал невероятные вещи! Непонятно, почему они медлят, этот синт энергон надо обязательно использовать! И я, крадучись, иду к тому месту, где последний раз видел колбу. Там кучей нагромождены ящики, и я стараюсь копаться в их содержимом как можно тише, ведь если док услышит.. Ох, несдобровать мне! Попутно я гоню мысли, что делаю все это без разрешения командования. Но, в конце концов, я почти стал Праймом! Может, далеко не все мои идеи бесплодны, раз Матрица разглядела во мне что-то такое. И я без дальнейших колебаний вгоняю в себя зеленое содержимое мед-шприца, который нашелся в самом нижнем ящике. Потом датчики начинают сигналить об общих перегрузках, потом они зашкаливают, и в последнем усилии я опускаюсь на пол.  
Вовремя. Спровоцированный полным отключением, слава Праймусу - временным, я мог упасть и наделать много шума. Я готовлюсь встать и пойти штурмом на Немезис - сила, кипящая во мне, намного превосходит силу Мегатрона, я чувствую это. Но.. вынужден опереться о пол и провентилировать. Что-то не так, что-то очень не... -  
  
Я очнулся, стоя посередине коридора. Огляделся - напротив меня была дверь, ведущая в отсек Прайма. Я сразу вспомнил события прошлого года, вспомнил свои бешеные чувства и неуправляемые эмоции, я вспомнил все, связанное с отсеком Прайма.. И едва остановил себя. Внутри меня всколыхнулась такое, чего быть не должно ни в одном порядочном автоботе. Я склонил шлем набок, вслушиваясь в бессвязный шепот у себя в процессоре. Отдельных слов было не разобрать, но смысл я четко уловил. Этот шепот рвался захватить надо мною контроль, но я договорился с ним - контроль делим напополам. Никакого вредительства окружающим, только приятное время, проведенное с пользой. В каком бы состоянии я ни был, я никогда не буду вредить Оптимусу. На том и порешили.  
  
Спасибо американской армии! Они позаботились о том, чтобы сделать личные отсеки наиболее шумоизолирующими, и я могу почти не волноваться. Как только я захожу внутрь, Прайм мгновенно активируется от перезарядочного состояния, но я уже рядом. Он даже не успевает ничего сказать, как я сажусь сверху и, прижав его манипуляторы к платформе, целую его, немного зло - покусывая металл фейсплейта. Зеленая пелена внутри берет надо мной верх, и я, видя, как все ярче разгораются его линзы, убираю в пазы щиток нагрудной пластины. Что-то внутри говорит, что Прайм не против, иначе он бы со мной легко справился. Я и удивлен этому и рад. Кабели, высвобожденные из-под пластины, словно украдкой ползут по мощной красной броне, по нагрудным стеклам, но при этом броня командира в пазы не уходит. Я внимательно смотрю на него - его оптика сужена. Вот уж чего не хватало! Снова получить отказ! Не успеваю я возмутиться, как Прайм резко встает. От неожиданности я слетаю на пол. Замутненный проц выхватывает его фразы про недопустимость использования синт энергона в личных целях, и я с трудом обуздываю злость. "Приятное времяпровождение!" - снова напоминаю я себе, и тоже резко поднимаюсь с пола, запрыгивая на платформу. Я меньше Прайма, но платформа компенсирует мне рост, и я, крепко ухватив его за шеврон, отрывисто говорю, что хотя бы раз я использую эту штуковину для себя. Что я не могу больше терпеть. Ни секундой дольше! Прайм молчит. Я осторожно тяну его за шеврон вниз - и он подчиняется. Мир внутри меня снова становится зеленым, а кабели чуть ли не искрят от такого. Власть! Полная власть над моим Праймом! Я сажусь на платформу, а Оптимус вынужден опуститься на пол. Он смотрит на меня снизу вверх - крайне непривычный для него ракурс. Я не тороплюсь, у меня впереди половина ночи - времени достаточно. Чуть потянув его вперед, я заставляю его положить голову мне на колено, а вторую ногу закидываю ему на спинную броню. Очень удобная, кстати, броня. Нет топорщащихся дверц, - это облегчает иногда дело! Я снова жадно смотрю в переплетение черных кабелей, на новую мощную броню, которую он получил с моей помощью, и повторная волна радости обладания захлестывает меня. Но при этом хочется все-равно быть нежным, и я, повинуясь порыву, наклоняюсь и провожу кончиками пальцев по спинной броне, по трубам, сбрасывая на теплый металл искры. Искры! При виде их я вспоминаю, что у меня есть незавершенное дело, и резко толкаю Оптимуса на пол. Хорошо, что он прекрасно владеет собой, иначе, грохнувшись, мог хорошенько тряхануть базу. Я зол на свою недальновидность, и эта злость помогает перевернуть его. Когда-то я слышал, что ощущения от интерфейса приятнее, если использовать разъемы чуть выше бампера. Поглаживая серебристый металл, я молчаливо прошу его открыть мне разъемы - насильно делать это мне не хочется. Наконец, пластины уходят в пазы, и кабели радостно соединяют нас в одно целое.  
Я первый раз занимаюсь интерфейсом с Оптимусом, и этот первый раз я - ведущий. В обычном состоянии я бы не вытянул - перегорел бы от напряжения. Но сейчас - о, сейчас я могу намного больше, чем обычно, и Прайм, упираясь шевроном в пол, стонет он электрического наслаждения, охватившего нас обоих. Мне кажется, что даже искры, срывающиеся с разъемов, зеленого цвета. Но полностью додумать эту мысль до конца я не могу, потому что теперь уже Прайм берет на себя ведущую роль, и я бессильно упираюсь в него ладонями, стараясь выражать свои эмоции куда-то в место между его шлемом и мотками проводов. Еще один минус - с этим синт энергоном очень быстро доходишь до пика. Как бы я ни хотел удержаться, меня срывает в перезагрузку, от которой, кажется, все шарикоподшипники выбило.  
  
Внутренний таймер никак не желает показать правильное время и нещадно сбоит. Впрочем, такое чувство, будто я весь - один большой глюк. Системы восстанавливаются практически со скрипом, и я оглядываюсь. Шлак. Шлак, шлак, шлак. Отсек командира. И в следующий миг меня ударяет активировавшаяся память. Я со стуком откидываюсь обратно на платформу, и мечтаю расплавиться прямо на месте.  
\- Пробуждение Рэтчета после синтетического энергона было намного менее приятным, чем у тебя, Смоукскрин. - Голос Прайма ровный. В нем нет ни намека на злость на нерадивого меня.  
\- Я.. Я прошу прощения, за то, что.. Ну.. - Я категорически не могу произнести это вслух.  
Молчание.  
\- Я жду, что ты снова присоединишься к жизни базы, когда восстановишься, - наконец говорит он. - Но я не ожидал от почти-Прайма такого, хм, рвения. - В голосе слышится улыбка.  
Я слежу, как он выходит, а потом опускаю взгляд на пол, на котором остались отпечатки от его сжимающихся пальцев, и улыбаюсь.  
Вероятно, еще ничего не закончено?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31.05.13


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> шг Смоук-мазохист

Странные дела творились в армии автоботов. Их лидер впервые был на грани.  
  
Все началось.. Как обычно - с симпатичного фейсплейта юнца, прибывшего покорять столицу. Главной мечтой юнца было покорить правителя, но начать он решил со столицы. "Кибертрон - мечты сбываются", так говорили про главную планету автоботской империи, и мечты юнца, Смоукскрина, сбылись сразу же. Восторженно горевшие рубиновые линзы, выдающийся гладкий капот темных расцветок с двумя фиолетовыми полосками, и красный шеврон в тон оптике привлекли внимание Оптимуса Прайма, проезжавшего по улице в честь дня свержения десептиконов. Впоследствии он не раз проклинал тот клик, когда приказал доставить юнца в его отсек "на разговор".  
Смоукскрин после разговора вышел из отсека вихляющей походкой, держа вырванный с креплениями паховый щиток. То, что всем был виден ворох проводов и кабелей, блестящих от смазки, ни разу его не смущало.   
  
В перерыве между государственными делами, Прайм любил "обсудить экономическую политику" с его новым советником. Скрежет, крики и стоны свидетельствовали о том, что экономика скоро резко пойдет вверх.  
Смоукскрин сразу понял, что Прайм был прирожденным тираном, любящим деспотичный режим всей своей жестокой искрой. А что любят тираны? Когда перед ними преклоняются. И Смоукскрин преклонялся! Он открыл в себе страсть к боли, и совершенно не боялся Оптимуса. Напротив - он исподтишка провоцировал его на все более изощренные практики и опыты, он самозабвенно наслаждался всеми наказаниями, которые был способен выдумать Прайм, и не забывал доставлять удовольствие своему лидеру.  
  
Спустя довольно продолжительное количество орбитальных циклов, Прайм впервый пришел в ярость от непрекращающихся виляних округлым бампером, от всего этого разнообразия электро-плеток, асбестовых наручников, расширителей портов, нацепных джамперов и прочего, и выгнал Смоукскрина прямо посреди порки.  
Недоуменный автобот подумал, что нужно что-то новенокое, и спустя бриим скромно постучался к лидеру в отсек, ненавязчиво вертя в руке заостренные спицы, обычно вставляющиеся непокорным жителям империи в разъемы.  
С криком "Как же ты меня достал!" Оптимус выволок за дверцы настойчивого советника прочь. Вопль "Так накажите же меня за это!!" услышали только захлопнувшиеся створки отсека.  
  
Смоукскрин опечалился было, но вовремя вспомнил про их медика, Рэтчета, большого любителя апгрейдов, и направился к нему. Требовалось вернуть расположение лидера, и как можно быстрее! Кроме того, говорили, что Рэтчет большой любитель проводить различные починки без предварительного отключения нейросети!.. И это тоже стоило проверить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.06.13


	7. Блеск и плеск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

Смоукскрин критически осмотрел Прайма и сказал:  
— Нет, так не пойдет. Тебе надо произносить речь в честь победы, а ты выглядишь так, будто вкалывал вместо эрадиконов в энергоновых шахтах. Время перед выступлением есть, пойдём-ка. Помогу тебе отполировать броню.  
И добавил в ответ на взгляд Прайма:  
— Честное слово, так будет только лучше.  
По дороге Смоукскрин лихорадочно размышлял над тем, как он будет полировать своего партнёра. Раньше он не был так инициативен, и сейчас оценивал свои шансы на «отступление». Шансов не было. Да и... не хотелось отступать. Пожалуй, действительно будет лучше, если они сделают этот шаг друг другу навстречу.  
— Ложись на платформу, а я сейчас принесу полироль и... — Он оглянулся, — и поищу наноткань помягче.  
Самой мягкой была ткань с маркировкой дельта. Жестковатая, в самый раз для того, чтобы вытереть налипшую после боя грязь, и идти сражаться дальше. Но делать было нечего — полировать просто голыми манипуляторами было не слишком приятно.   
— Если вдруг будет неприятно, скажи. — Он подошёл к вытянувшемуся на платформе Прайму, скользя взглядом по массивному корпусу, по хромированным трубам, по запылившейся броне.  
Однако был момент, который Смоукскрин не предусмотрел. Он не мог сесть рядом — на платформе совершенно не было свободного места. «Возможно, эта полировка будет намного более нежной, чем я думал», — улыбнулся своим мыслям Смоукскрин и сел поверх бедренной секции Прайма.   
Забытый и оттого очень приятный запах полироли достиг его анализатора. Смоукскрин аккуратно водил тканью по броне, круговыми движениями стирая всю органическую грязь, накопившуюся за последнее время. Движения подчинялись его внутреннему ритму, ритму пульсации его искры, которая диктовала всё, что касалось Оптимуса. Наклонив шлем, Смоукскрин в который раз спросил, всё ли в порядке. Обеспокоенность всё равно оставалась, как-никак маркировка дельта не подходила для расслабленной полировки. Но Прайм всякий раз отвечал, что всё хорошо.  
Наконец, закончив с полировкой труб, которые сияли так, будто корпус Прайма только сошёл с конвейера, Смоукскрин остановился. Хитрая идея посетила его. И он нажатием ладони опустил на платформу собравшегося было подняться Оптимуса:  
— Подожди немного. А как же всё остальное? Ты же не дотянешься до... ну, других задних деталей, а оставлять дело законченным наполовину не стоит.  
Прайм молча замер, и Смоукскрин решительно взялся за ткань, отметая мысли. Теперь надо было не думать, а делать. И он приступил к полировке бедренной секции, не забывая спрашивать с долей улыбки в голосе, по-прежнему ли все в порядке. Нанеся ещё немного полироли на ткань, Смоукскрин наконец коснулся внутренней поверхности ног, когда-то бывшей серебристой. Он не пропустил мимо слуха лёгкий щелчок выскочившей маски командира, но решил никак не комментировать его. И так понятно, что он находился на верном пути. Последний вопрос, не слишком ли грубо, остался без ответа, и Смоукскрин ненадолго прекратил полировку, склонившись ниже. Запах, прекрасный запах тяжёлого топлива грузовой альтформы заставил его отбросить ткань в сторону. Смоукскрин аккуратно пристроил слегка выдающийся капот на платформу, каждый наноклик ожидая вопросов от Прайма. К его удивлению, тот молчал. Молчание — знак согласия, так говорили белковые.  
Топливный шлюз был открыт, и это тоже можно было счесть за своеобразный знак согласия. Смоукскрин вытянул глоссу и коснулся её кончиком хрупкой на вид диафрагмы. Прайм не шевелился, и Смоукскрину хотелось думать, что лидер просто сдерживает себя, не желая показывать свои ощущения. Стремление показать себя с лучшей стороны и запах, будораживший его анализаторы, заставляли Смоукскрина не останавливаться, и он, вытягивая глоссу сильнее, аккуратно сдвинул диафрагму, скользнув внутрь топливного рукава, аккуратно касаясь его стенок. Наконец, кончик глоссы достиг входа в топливный бак, створки которого были закрыты. Прайм вздрогнул и стон, приглушённый маской, нарушил относительную тишину в отсеке. Смоукскрин сбился с ритма, каждый стон его лидера был ценен для искры юного автобота. Он на мгновение задумался об интересном апгрейде глоссы — сделать её подобной заправочному шлангу, чтобы в случае чего можно было перегонять топливо таким непривычным способом. Эту мысль следовало обдумать — но позже. Капли топлива, попадавшие через стыки сегментов глоссы внутрь, прямиком на чувствительные датчики, не были неприятными, как его пугали друзья в Академии, напротив — их вкус представлялся Смоукскрину экзотическим. Он не умел раскладывать энергон на состав, но топливо Прайма, определённо, был тем, что хотелось пробовать снова и снова. Смоукскрин одёрнул себя — надо было продолжать, а не заниматься дегустацией. И возобновил лёгкие касания глоссы к стенкам рукава. Вскоре капли топлива, продолжавшие просачиваться через сомкнутые стенки бака, становились всё более и более тёплыми, свидетельствуя об удовольствии Оптимуса, которое достигало своего пика. Автобот ускорил темп, уловив краем датчиков хруст сминаемой платформы, и через клик прямо на него хлынуло тёплое топливо, давая желаемую возможность попробовать его на вкус в полной мере. Поле Прайма, обычно ровное и спокойное, сейчас бушевало вокруг, а потом снова резко вернулось в своё обычное состояние. Смоукскрин аккуратно устроился между разведённых ног лидера, ожидая, когда он вернётся онлайн. Спустя ровно половину клика системы Оптимуса с гулом активировались, и он, дождавшись полной калибровки, тяжело перевернулся лицом к своему партнеру.  
— Смоукскрин, — медленно начал он, проводя пальцем по энергону, густеющему у него на ногах и на платформе, — похоже, полировку придётся начинать заново.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.13


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> основано на реальных событиях :)

Смоукскрин в благоговении остановился перед неприметными створками отсека. Автобот был новичком на Арке, и ему пришлось долго и изворотливо следить за лидером, чтобы выяснить месторасположение его отсека. Спрашивать прямо у сознаковцев он не решился.   
И вот тот самый миг настал - миг, когда он был готов - в том числе и морально - дерзко переступить порог в личную каюту Оптимуса Прайма. Не забыв благословить Праймаса за отсутствие лидера, Смоук дал команду створкам открыться. Кристаллы освещения автоматически засветились, и Смоукскрин наконец-то смог оглядеться. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но.. точно не этого. На полу громоздились горы исписанных инфо-табличек, валялись сломанные стилусы, в углу одиноко отблескивали пустые кубы из-под энергона. Наступив на сменные шестеренки, Смоук тихо выругался. Мда.. этот бардак и разруху определенно стоило ликвидировать.  
И с мечтательной улыбкой ефрейтор приступил к уборке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.11.13


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> аудио-сопровождение  
> In Strict Confidence - Morpheus

Смоукскрин любовно полировал свою винтовку, одиноко пылившуюся в углу отсека. Наступил мир, и все оружие оказалось невостребованным. Однако солдаты все еще оставались солдатами - и их оружие по уставу должно было находиться в идеальном состоянии.  
Последнее время полировка для обычно неусидчивого ефрейтора стала отличным средством избавиться от ненужных мыслей. Лидер уже довольно продолжительное время отсутствовал по служебным делам, и Смоук весь извелся - коммлинк молчал, запросы по личной связи так же оставались без ответа, в штабе делали рожи шлакоблоком и отмалчивались. Хоть бросай все и начинай экспедицию под кодовым названием "найди лидера в галактике".  
Но всякое терпение бывает вознаграждено, и Смоукскрина из перезарядки вывело настойчивое пищание комма. Сообщение было кратким: "бери антивирус SW343 и отправляйся в правительственную гостиницу".  
343-я серия антивируса...   
"Если у Оптимуса 343й вирус, то ничего страшного, - убеждал себя автобот, - но задерживаться не стоит".  
Правительственная гостиница была на отдельном астероиде, недалеко от Кибертрона, так что координаты Смоукскрин знал. Захватив винтовку, он почти бегом направился к Ретчету за антивирусом, и необходимым пакетом инструкций к нему.   
Смоукскрину казалось, что его все задерживает - слишком длинные коридоры, слишком ворчливый медик, слишком медленно летящий к астероиду шаттл. Ейфрейтор нервничал, но ничего поделать не мог. Тем более, что еще при посадке, попросив лететь быстрее, он получил флегматичный ответ штурмана:  
\- В любом случае гостиницы уже закрылись на вход, и вам туда не попасть. Видите, вы единственный пассажир. Лететь быстрее не имеет смысла.  
Однако, к прибытию Смоук уже имел в голове некое подобие плана.  
Вычислить, в какой именно гостинице находился Оптимус, не составляло труда - его туда словно магнитом тянуло. Будто бы он оставил после себя четкий след. Задрав шлем, Смоук с облегчение убедился, что шикарный отсек располагался не под звездами, а на нижнем этаже. Тем легче. Воровато оглянувшись, Смоук подпрыгнул, подтянулся, и дерзко залез на балкон. Дверцы нервно вздернуты - он не понимал природу того, почему всегда четко знал, когда Прайм находится рядом, и все время боялся, что когда-нибудь это знание его подведет. Осторожными шагами он продвигался ко входу в отсек, опасаясь услышать удивленный возглас и сигнал вызова охраны. Он заглянул внутрь. Отсек был ярко освещен, а на платформе сидел Прайм, и наблюдал за ефрейтором, слегка склонив шлем набок.  
\- Как погода? - Спросил он.  
\- Спасибо, хорошо, - ответил Смоук, сверкнув широкой улыбкой.  
\- Подойди ко мне, присаживайся.  
\- Почему нет, сэр. Можно мне немного энергона?  
  
Начался их второй урок по тайному изучению японского языка по учебникам, пересланными Мико.  
Оба получали от этого несравненное удовольствие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.01.14


	10. Валентинка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Смоукскрин дарит Оптимусу валентинки.  
> TFP/Shattered Glass  
> смерть персонажей за кадром.

На шлаковой Земле делать было совершенно нечего. Десептиконы уныло скрывались; все найденные или отобранные энергоновые шахты были выработаны, и автоботы усиленно искали новые месторождения. От скуки Смоукскрин ползал по человеческой инфо-сети. Там было много интересного. Взять хотя бы их праздники - вот день благодарения. На кой ржа им нужна именно индейка? Официальной версией Смоукскрин остался недоволен, и начал мысленно примерять обычай к автоботской фракции. Сидит за столом, допустим, их команда, с Праймом во главе. И он, Смоукскрин, торжественно вносит дымящегося Лазербика на блюде. А во рту у него большое яблоко. Нет. Яблоко не подойдет. Башка Саундвейва. Да! Перфееекшен.  
Смоукскрин поставил себе заметку — найти этих двух и презентовать лидеру, чтобы задобрить. А то он от скуки стал очень зол и жесток. Даже Смоук, обычно любивший их жесткий интерфейс, начал немного опасаться лишиться чего-нибудь важного. Джампера там, или искры..  
На глаза ему попался сайт красивого цвета выпущенного десовского энергона. Сайт гласил про день некоего Валентина, и предлагал отослать валентинки любимому. Смоук немедленно отыскал значение слова "валентинки" и недоуменно посмотрел на экран.   
— Что за шлак, какое же это сердце! Оно ведь у людей другое... Придется привнести свои корректировки, — усмехнулся он.  
Очередной тупой праздник, но он уже начался, а задобрить Оптимуса надо было срочно. Отпросившись у лидера "размять колеса перед жаркой ночкой", автобот с визгом шин вылетел за пределы базы.  
Поиски его были недолгими, и через местные два часа он вернулся обратно. 

Оптимус стоял снаружи, поглаживая внушительный лазерган. Вечерело, и приятный оптике мягкий свет ложился на землю, окрашивая белые части брони его автобота, подъезжавшего к базе, в розовый цвет. Оптимус форсировал оптику — нет. Не окрашивал. Этот несносный мальчишка сам был в чем-то розовом. Сделав упреждающий выстрел, взметнувший комья земли перед самым капотом автобота, Прайм рявкнул:  
— Ко мне. Быстро!  
Смоукскрин трансформировался и, неловко держа руки за спиной, молча подошел. Дерзкая кривая усмешка не коснулась его линз — они смотрели, как и полагается, с опаской.  
— Что ты там прячешь? — Прайм шагнул вперед и черно-фиолетовой громадой навис над более мелким подчиненным.  
Смоукскрин подавил дрожь в серво — он очень, очень любил смотреть на своего лидера снизу вверх. Осознавать опасность, но имея возможность любую угрозу перевести в горизонтальное положение. Или вертикальное.. Неважно, в общем, — сгладить. Он вытянулся и торжественно протянул Оптимусу мешок, из которого уже перестала капать вязкая вонючая красная субстанция.  
— Командир, — неуверенно начал он, — сегодня у жителей этого пыльного шарика праздник Валентина. В этот день все дарят сердечки своему.. ээ.. любимому. — Автобот потупил взгляд. — В общем вот, я вам насобирал сердечек, — и он протянул мешок Прайму.  
— Это, правда, человеческие сердечки, десептиконов я не нашел, а выдирать искру у сокомандника пока неразумно. Вот.  
Прайм не глядя отшвырнул мешок.  
— Любимому, значит... — протянул он.   
Красная оптика в упор смотрела на вздернувшего шеврон мальчишку.  
— Сердечки, говоришь.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза. Смоукскрин гадал, сразу его дезактивируют, или дадут вкусить в последний раз прелести командирского интерфейса?  
— Подарок принят, — наконец произнес Прайм и, грубо схватив автобота за дверцу, почти поволок в свой отсек.  
— Раз тебе нравится ходить обмазанным в чужеродных жидкостях, всю неделю будешь ходить покрытый моей отработкой. И чтобы не смел смывать!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14.02.14


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> события после 3 сезона

С тех пор, как Прайм ушел в матрицу, с того самого дня, когда десятки шустрых искорок разлетелись над входом в Колодец Искр, Смоукскрин не находил себе места. Он чувствовал, что Оптимус не исчез навсегда - его незримое присутствие подтвердил даже Рэтчет, сказав, что оно не имеет ничего общего с остаточными воспоминаниями.  
Юный автобот потерял свое место - он не знал, что ему делать, сейчас или вообще, он потерял свой задор и жажду действий, он ничего не хотел. Он не хотел ничего хотеть. Вокруг него была только пустота. Он перекрасился обратно, потому что синий цвет слишком сильно напоминал об его соузнике - его первом и последнем, поскольку привязанность к Оптимусу переходила все границы.   
На попытки сознаковцев как то расшевелить его, Смоукскрин реагировал слабо. Он послушно сидел в общем зале, слушал и смотрел, но участия не принимал. Только компьютерная игра, которую пробовала Мико, расшевелила его. Игра про виртуальную реальность людей. Создаешь персонажа и проживаешь за него жизнь. Смоукскрин впал в задумчивость. Где то он встречал похожее.. где то.. Точно! На спасательной капсуле десептиконов, доставившей его на эту планету.  
Рано утром автобот выехал за пределы базы, и это был последний раз, когда команда Прайм его видела.

Капсула оставалась на том же месте. Даже странно, что про нее позабыли что автоботы, что десы, что люди. Видимо, кибертронских технологий, необходимых обеим фракциям, в ней не было. А люди.. что ж, люди могли попросту про нее не знать. Зато знал Смоук, и там было нечто ценное для него. Да, вот он - чип с программой модулируемого пространства. Шарк знает, зачем он лежал в этой спасательной капсуле, главное, чтобы оказался рабочим. Смоукскрин вставил чип в разъем в шлеме и вытянулся на полу капсулы, неудобно пристроив дверцы. Но программа загрузилась, и о дверцах он позабыл, лихорадочно вводя в программу данные про окружающую обстановку и характеристики требуемого спарринг-партнера. Ему был нужен всего один. И задачу программы он изменил со спарринговой на отвечающую намерениям проходящего.  
И вот он. Его Оптимус. Стоит напротив и еле заметно улыбается, склонив шлем набок. Смоукскрин подошел и уткнулся шлемом куда то в область надпаховой брони. Оптимус присел, сравнявшись в росте, и аккуратно погладил его между дверц:  
\- Все хорошо, маленький. Я рядом.  
Смоукскрин молчал, все сильнее стискивая его манипуляторами. Никогда, никогда он его не отпустит от себя. Никогда и никуда.

Их жизнь стала идеальной. Той, о которой Смоук мечтал, представляя себе послевоенное время. Никаких битв. Никаких волнений за жизнь соузника. Никаких десептиконов. Ничего, что бы отвлекало его от Оптимуса, а Оптимуса от него. Текли джооры, ворны сменялись ворнами, и однажды из перезарядки Смоукскрина вывел тревожный писк его систем. Он только успел подумать о том, что вот он и настал, закат его почти вечной жизни.. Как очнулся где то в смутно знакомом месте. Смоукскрин сел, повел отлежанными дверцами.. и все вспомнил. Что - Прайма нет. Что- модуляция жизни. Что - он один. С трудом утихомирив эмоциональный блок, он подумал было, что провел в капсуле очень, очень долгое время, раз системы почти успели разрядиться, но хронометр показал, что прошла местная неделя. Видимо, программа жрала массу энергии.   
Налить. На все налить! Смоукскрин теперь знал, что ему надо делать. Раз Прайм не может быть с ним, он сам присоединится к нему. Остается надеяться, что вход в Колодец Искр еще существует. Энергозапасов, чтобы доехать до места, должно хватить. Смоукскрин начал отключать ненужные теперь функциональные модули. Перед отключением коммлинка он отправил прощальное сообщение команде Прайм. Они должны порадоваться за него, ведь теперь он знает свое место в жизни. А жизнь, скрытая в его искре, может быть вечной, если правильно ей распорядиться, не так ли?  
Вот он, Колодец Искр. Никакие координаты были не нужны, фон от него сам притягивал, как магнит. Как кота тянет еще теплый после долгой поездки радиатор. Смоук подошел и уставился вниз. Он помнил, что оттуда шло сияние, когда там скрылся Оптимус, но сейчас сияния не было, был очень слабый свет и нескончаемый неразборчивый шепот, к которому автобот даже не пытался прислушиваться. Он знал - ничего полезного он там не услышит.  
\- Оптимус, - с тоской пробормотал он, - неужели мне даже не будет разрешено пойти за тобой?  
Словно в ответ на его мольбу, свет стал разгораться, и Смоукскрин увидел расплывчатые очертания, которые постепенно приобретали четкость.  
Оптимус медленно двигался вперед, протягивая манипулятор судорожно вцепившемуся в край Колодца Смоукскрину, и улыбался, теплой и доброй улыбкой, которая электрической змейкой пробегала по всем магистралям. Не было никаких сомнений - сейчас, вот сейчас, он протянет манипулятор в ответ и пойдет рядом со своим лидером, за своим лидером, вместе. Так, как они оба хотели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.02.14


	12. Chapter 12

Смоукскрин думал, что знал своего лидера. Не полностью, конечно, но в какой то мере. Он все время наблюдал за ним. Чуть ли не следил, запоминал информацию. Что любит, что нравится, что не одобряет. И поэтому для него сюрпризом стало приглашение от его соузника, который посреди зарядочного цикла мягко и аккуратно разбудил юного автобота. Смоук расслабленно посмотрел на командира. На искре, как всегда, потеплело - при одном взгляде на эти контуры корпуса, нечетко видимые в свете двух пар оптики, но знакомые до последней линии.  
\- Смоукскрин, - произнес Оптимус, - я прошу прощения, что вырвал тебя из перезарядки, но я хочу, чтобы ты со мной кое-куда прошелся.  
\- Да, конечно! А куда? - любопытство автобота подстегивало то, что Оптимус старался создавать как можно меньше шума.  
Смоукскрин уже сгенерировал десятки идей насчет секрета своего лидера, и чуть не подпрыгивал от возбуждения.  
Оптимус придержал за дверцу автобота, рванувшего к выходу первым:  
\- Смоукскрин, то, что произойдет, я считаю своей личной чертой. Своим сокровенным предпочтением и своей страстью. Но я хочу разделить все это с тобой.   
Смоукскрин сразу успокоился. Речь шла о серьезном, это очевидно. И раз Оптимус готов поделиться этим со своим юным соузником - что ж, он не подведет.  
\- Да, Оптимус, - тихо произнес он, - я очень ценю твое доверие.  
И они вышли из коридора базы.  
  
Когда они достаточно отъехали от ангаров базы, Оптимус остановился и трансформировался.  
\- Здесь нам не помешают отсветы. Садись, - и он похлопал по земле рядом с собой.  
\- Видишь ли, - помолчав, продолжил Оптимус, - у меня есть увлечение,которое не многим приходится по душе, точнее сказать, почти никому. Я очень люблю смотреть на звезды.  
Смоукскрин удивился:  
\- Но почему? Они далекие от нашего местонахождения. Если мы соберемся лететь на одну из них, то заранее узнаем данные о ней, и все.  
\- Как практично, - с легкой улыбкой заметил Оптимус. - Нет, я люблю смотреть на них не как на потенциальное местопребывание, а как на.. на красоту.  
Заметив недоуменный взгляд автобота, Оптимус пояснил:  
\- Раньше, еще в золотой век, были трансформеры, способные разговаривать с ними. Они слышали их далекий шепот, поверявший им секреты космоса сквозь многие парсеки пространства. Я тоже могу, - добавил он тихо. - Но для этого нужны спокойствие и сосредоточенность, невозможные посреди хаоса войны. Но даже простое наблюдение небесного полотна дает не меньше - оно дарит то самое спокойствие, внутреннее спокойствие.  
Он замолк и поднял оптику к созвездиям.  
Смоукскрин тоже посмотрел наверх. Звезды выделялись на темном небосводе отчетливо и ясно, и впервые их далекий свет удержал внимание юного автобота. Он подумал, что они похожи на окошки, в которые если заглянешь, то обязательно увидишь кого-нибудь. Раньше ему представлялось, что звезды - это многомиллионная оптика, цепко следящая за ним. Но он верил Оптимусу, и раз тот говорил, что звезды даруют спокойствие, то так оно и есть.  
\- Небо над этой планетой совершенно другое, нежели над Кибертроном. Другие звезды, другое их расположение. Все другое. - снова раздался глубокий голос Прайма. - Я побывал во многих системах, вселенных, и никогда не уставал созерцать их купол. В моей памяти хранятся тысячи звездных карт. А неизведанных в этом мире имеется еще больше.  
\- Научи меня понимать их, - тихонько попросил Смоукскрин. - Я хочу видеть ту красоту, что видишь ты.  
Он подвинулся поближе и приготовился внимать завораживающему голосу Оптимуса, нежась под щедрым светом переливающегося небесного океана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31.03.14


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение драббла, где Смоук ушел за Праймом в Матрицу.

После смерти Мегатрона воцарился мир. Война прекратилась. Прекратились бессмысленные жертвы с обеих сторон. Десептиконы, правда, свою активность не прекратили, но она больше не несла в себе гибельную угрозу. Но я это все уже не наблюдал своей оптикой. 

Тысячи и тысячи трансформеров задаются одним и тем же вопросом - что такое Матрица? Не та, которая лидерства, а та, куда мы все уходим после жизненного цикла. Мне повезло, ее я могу наблюдать, могу ощущать каждым атомом своего корпуса. Матрица - это.. нечто, не передающееся объяснению. Это все и ничто. Это отдельное измерение. Это жизнь после жизни. 

Но и в этой, новой жизни Оптимус остался самим собой. Спустя какое то время он стал регулярно наведываться на Землю. Узнавал новости. Помогал словом и делом. Команда Прайм исчезла, и из нее на Земле остался только Бамблби, взявший лидерство над новоприбывшими на себя. Я понимал его желание, неистребимую тягу оберегать и защищать. Но сам не пожелал возвращаться в мир, где пережил худшее время в своей жизни.

Оптимус всегда предупреждает о своем уходе. Он всегда на связи. И он всегда возвращается. Я не знаю, сколько времени проходит в его отсутствие - в Матрице времени нет. Но пока Оптимус на Земле, я успеваю навести порядок, смешать его любимый энергон, и немного соскучиться. 

Но, несмотря на мирную жизнь, я до сих пор иногда выхожу из перезарядки, боясь активировать оптику. Вдруг это все та же виртуальная реальность? Вдруг я снова окажусь в спасательной капсуле десептиконов? В мире, где нет Оптимуса? В мире, где я не хочу находиться без него? 

Оптимус.. Ты - мой мир. Моя единственная реальность. Моя искра полностью принадлежит тебе, а твоя - мне.   
И нет такой силы, которая погасит этот огонь внутри меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28.06.15


End file.
